


Day Six: Dark Secret

by Euphorion



Series: Writober [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Shapeshifting, body horror kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphorion/pseuds/Euphorion
Summary: “No one here?” Hinata asked himself quietly, about to turn around and leave. Something about the quiet dimness made the familiar place feel strange, and it was making him nervous. But as he turned to go then he heard a rustle of motion and a murmuring voice. Kageyama’s bedroom door was slightly open. There were no lights on inside, but he could see a—shape, a shifting shadow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit behind, but I didn't want to skip any prompts! Gonna be trying to catch up to myself over the next few days, stay tuned.

Hinata rang the doorbell again. “Kageyamaa,” he called, to no response. He frowned and checked his watch. They were supposed to study together tonight, or at least he thought they were, they had standing Wednesday plans, but he’d been standing here for over twenty minutes and had no answer to his texts or his knocking. 

He sighed and gave the door a half-hearted shove. To his surprise, it swung inward. He bit his lip, then stepped inside. “Kageyama?” he asked the silent house, a little quieter now. The kitchen and the main room were empty, the lights off. The dim purple and gold of the sunset filtered in through the window. Everything—the curtains, the dishes in the sink, the shoes by the door—was still, normal, still, still, still. 

“No one here?” Hinata asked himself quietly, about to turn around and leave. Something about the quiet dimness made the familiar place feel strange, and it was making him nervous. But as he turned to go then he heard a rustle of motion and a murmuring voice. Kageyama’s bedroom door was slightly open. There were no lights on inside, but he could see a—shape, a shifting shadow.

He swallowed and crept closer. He recognized Kageyama’s voice, but there was something wrong with it, it was a little too high, his syllables a little too clipped. “Please,” he was saying, “stop it, go away, stop—”

He peered in. “Kag—Kageyama?”

Kageyama was crouched on his bedroom floor, one of his wrists clasped in his other hand. When Hinata spoke he spun. The right half of his face was—twisted, darkened, like he’d painted it glossy black. His nose had been pulled down, hooked; his right eye pulled with it, tilted and set inward. His pupil had grown to fill his socket except for a thin ring of gold and blue.

Hinata’s knees gave out, and he sat on the floor abruptly. He should maybe have run, but he couldn’t look away. “What—what’s happening to you—”

Kageyama raised his arms to cover his face—well, raised one arm and something that looked very much like a wing. Glossy black feathers fanned out from his arm. His skin was visible on his bicep and shoulder, but his hand was nothing but feathers. “Go away,” he snapped. “Get out of here!”

Hinata pushed himself up into a crouch again, bouncing on the balls of his feet, caught between horrified and fascinated. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

Slowly, Kageyama lowered the wing, peering over it with his normal eye, and Hinata saw that he’d been crying. It pulled him forward a few steps. “Kageyama.”

Kageyama shook his head rapidly. Some of the glossy blackness on his face retreated, the line of his brow and jaw becoming distinct and human again. “I don’t know,” he said, ‘it—it feels weird, I can’t get it to stop.”

His voice was shaky. Hinata inched closer. “Can I—” he started to ask, already reaching out, and Kageyama didn’t pull away.

His feathers were soft and sleek under Hinata’s fingers, and as he traced his fingertips over them Kageyama’s panicked, hiccuping breathing slowed. Hinata ran his hand up his feathered arm to the line of his jaw, which was almost fully human again—a few soft, downy scraps of feather clung to his chin, like he was trying to grow a beard. Panicked laughter bubbled up in Hinata’s chest and escaped through his mouth in a squeak. “Sorry!” he gasped when Kageyama glared at him. “Sorry, I just—you look like an old man.”

Kageyama turned his face away, and for a minute Hinata thought he might start to cry again. But Kageyama’s shaking shoulders seemed to push away whatever he was becoming, the feathers on his arm shrinking, and then Kageyama was stifling laughter into his fist. “Dumbass,” he snapped, but there was no fire to it. He pushed his hair out of his face. “This is serious. Something weird is happening to me.”

Hinata looked at him with his head cocked. “I don’t think this is how puberty is supposed to go.”

Kageyama glared at him, though his lips were still twitching. Suddenly he shoved forward, pushing Hinata over onto his back with both hands.

“Hey!” Hinata cried from the floor. “What was that for!”

Kageyama shook his head, sitting shirtless at Hinata’s side, his hands propped on his knees. The fading purple of the sunset caught in the notches of his spine. “Thanks for not running,” he said quietly.

Hinata rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. “Wasn’t gonna,” he said, not realizing til it was out of his mouth that it was true. “You were crying.”

Kageyama made a face at him. “Was not.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue. “Were so.” He shook his head. “Don’t blame you though. If it were happening to me, I definitely would have pissed my pants.”

Kageyama frowned at the floor between his feet. “I almost did, the first time.” He bit his lip. “Then it was just my hand—it’s getting worse. I don’t know what to do, what if it happens in the locker room or during a game?”

Hinata privately thought that having their setter start growing black feathers and scary bird eyes might be a pretty excellent intimidation tactic, but he thought it was probably better not to say so. “We’ll talk to someone,” he said. “Daichi and Suga, they’ll know what to do.”

Kageyama looked unconvinced. “Do you think?”

“Of course,” Hinata said, smiling at him. “They always know what to do. And don’t worry - we don’t have to tell them about the crying part.”

Kageyama shifted with a sigh so he was lying on the floor with him. “Wasn’t crying,” he said.

Hinata flopped onto his back, his hands under his head. “Were so.”

“Wasn’t,” Kageyama said firmly, closing his eyes.

“Were so,” Hinata insisted.

“Wasn’t.”

“Were!” 

“Wasn’t!”

“Were—you were, okay, I saw your eyes—”

“Dumbass, you think I wouldn’t know if I were crying—”

“I think you wouldn’t tell me, because you think you have to be this emotionless plank person all the time—”

“—a plank person, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, just because I don’t shout my feelings all over the gym every day—”

“Sorry that I get excited about playing with you okay I’ll be sure to shut up about it next time!” 

Kageyama went quiet, and Hinata sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest. He tugged angrilyu at the toes of his shoes until Kageyama said sullenly, “Sorry.”

Hinata tried to shrug off the sting. “We’ll talk to Suga tomorrow,” he said. He shifted forward, intending to stand up.

Something tugged him back down. Blinking he looked around to see Kageyama had caught the back of his shirt. He had his face turned away, eyes a little too wide as he stared at the wall, his cheeks a little flushed. He looked angry, and scared, and embarrassed, and as Hinata watched he blinked, hard, an unmistakable guard against more tears.

Hinata settled back down onto the floor. “Okay,” he said. “Yeah.”

Kageyama didn’t let go for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm I wonder if this could have any relation to [the other shapeshifters I wrote about recently?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8182562) I wonder if Suga will know what to do??
> 
> anyway bye thanks for reading


End file.
